Remembering Wonderland
by KrazyForYourLuv
Summary: Before the curse, Jefferson and Alice were happily married with a daughter, living in the enchanted forest. Until the Evil Queen placed a curse on the land, sending their family and the others fairytale characters to our world. Now Jefferson is separated from his family, leaving the queen and himself the only ones who remember. Now it's up to the savior to save their happy endings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello there! This is my first OUAT fanfic. I am obsessed with Jefferson and thought to give this a try. So I know we haven't gotten a dance to see who Grace's mother is and I thought this could settle one of the theories that her mother was Alice. So let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Once upon a time or it's characters.

**~xXx~**

**StoryBrooke**

"Good morning StoryBrooke!" The voice from the television filled the quiet little house. "Thanks for tuning into today as we talk about…"

The blonde sitting at her kitchen counter didn't pay any attention to the people talking on screen as she sipped her morning tea, she was trying her best to stay awake. She had been up all night finishing paper work for her boss, Madam Mayor. Being the Mayor's assistant meant doing mostly paper work and filing said paper work.

"One more day," Vivian said to herself quietly. "one more day until the weekend." Of course she would be able to sleep in, but still have a ton of paper work to complete.

She rinsed her cup out in the sink and headed off to change and add her make up. As she made her way passed the living room, she turned off the television, no longer in need of back ground noise.

When it came to make up, Vivian didn't' use a lot, she didn't need a lot. Her pale skin only needed a touch of powder and just a tad bit of blush to add color. Her lips just needed a small amount of red lipstick. Her eyes didn't very much require eye shadow but she would occasionally add a natural brown or nude color. She would finish the look with mascara and eyeliner. Her hair was long and didn't need much tending to, just a fews brushes and a few minutes with the curling iron.

When she had first began working for the mayor, she was told to mainly wear black, maybe a little bit of white, but mainly business attire. She didn't question it. Todays look was simple and already had been picked out. A white ruffled blouse, a black pencil skirt and topped off with a pair of black pumps.

After she was completely ready, she grabbed the folders worth of a late nights paper work and her purse, heading out to the car. Vivian lived in a small neighborhood, near the school district. Which wasn't too bad for her. Occasionally, Madam Mayor, or Regina, would ask for her to walk her son, Henry, to and from School for her when she was too busy.

As she was putting her purse and folders in the car, she heard a familiar voice. "Good morning, Ms. Liddell."

Vivian turned around and was greeted by Archie, StoryBrooke's own Psychologist and his dog, Pongo. She closed the door to the passenger's side and smiled. "Morning, Archie. And hello to you too, Pongo." she replied, petting the Dalmation.

"Shall I be expecting you to drop off Henry today, or Regina?"

"Most likely me."

Archie smiled. "Well, your presence is a little more… enlightening."

"I know Regina can be slightly aggravating, but she means well. Especially when it comes to Henry." Vivian said.

He nodded. "Of course, you're right."

Vivian smiled. "Well I better go and grab Regina's coffee. If she has her coffee not time, she's most likely not to give me so much paper work."

Archie smiled. "Well I'll leave you to that. I'll be seeing you then, Ms. Liddell."

"Bye Archie!" The blonde smiled and got into her car.

**~xXx~**

Jefferson had many reasons not to leave his mansion, but he also had a few to go out. Being one out of the only two people who remembered their past lives made him feel that he should be kept away. He looked down at his watch, seven thirty. Any minute she would be walking in.

_'Right on time' _he thought as he heard the bell on the door to the diner ding.

Her heels clicked against the floor as she made her way to the counter. Jefferson couldn't help but smile when he caught scent of her perfume when she had passed by him.

"Right on time, my dear." Ms. Lucas smiled at the blonde. "I'll have your coffee ready in just a minute."

"Thanks Ms. Lucas." Vivian smiled.

Jefferson felt his heart melt when he saw her smile. He missed her smile. Every morning he tried to work up the courage to interact with the blonde. But he always talked himself out of it, afraid that he would mess things up.

'_It's now or never' _ He thought to himself. Slowly, he left a few crumpled bills on the counter and stepped outside without Vivian's attention, he had everything planned out in his head ready to put it in action.

"Here you go, dear." Ms. Lucas said. The older woman handed Vivian her coffees. "Will I be expecting you for lunch?"

"Probably not." She grimaced. "I have a lot of papers that I left unfinished and I'm sure Madam Mayor would like them filed as well."

"I swear she works you too hard."

"Well, it's good pay. Can't really complain." Vivian said, looking down at her small watch. "Wow, I gotta go. Thanks again!"

She smiled and headed towards the door. Once outside, she began searching through her purse for the car keys with one hand, the other holding the coffees. She wasn't paying attention towards the man in her way. She let out a squeak when she had crashed into him. Luckily he had caught the coffee holder, preventing the coffees from spilling with one hand, and used his other arm to wrap around her waist to catch her.

Vivian on the other hand gasped and tightly held on to him, trying to catch herself. It took her a few seconds to realize what had just happened before she finally looked up at the man. She had to admit, he was handsome; strong jaw line, ocean blue eyes and styled fluffy brown hair.

"I'm so sorry," Vivian started pulling from his embrace. "I should have been paying more attention."

"It's alright," He slowly let go, not wanting to. "I'm sorry Ms…."

"Liddell," she held out her hand, which he gladly shook. "Vivian Liddell."

"Jefferson Hatter." he smiled.

She took in his appearance once more. He wore a black coat, dark washed jeans, and a dark blue scarf. "I don't think I've seen you around town before,"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I don't get out that much. You work for the mayor?"

"Yeah, um, how did you-" He pointed to Regina's name on one of the coffee cups, handing it back to her. "Oh, yeah, I do."

It grew quiet between the two before Vivian broker the silence. "Well I better get going. it was nice meeting you, Jefferson. Sorry about the whole bumping into you thing."

"It's fine, and it was nice to meet you too." he smiled.

She smiled back and slowly started towards her car. "See you around."

He watched her as she walked away towards her car and let a breath out that he didn't know he was holding in. He pictured her smile in his head again and again, the way her sweet, innocent blue eyes looked into his, and her voice, oh god, her voice was like music to his ears. He hadn't made contact with her in over thirty years and he had finally worked up the courage. he hadn't felt this happy in a long, long time. Nothing could destroy his mood, that is until he looked across the street to meet the angry glare of Regina herself.

"Well, that's just great." he muttered.

**~xXx~**

**Enchanted Forest**

"Mama! We're back!" a young girl announced her and her father's arrival.

Her mother smiled and greeted the young girl with a hug. "How was the market today, gracie?"

"It was okay," the young girl replied. The mother looked up at her father only to see something flicker in his eyes.

She pulled away from her daughter and cupped her cheeks. "Why don't you go change fore dinner, grace?"

Grace smiled. "Okay, Mama."

The older woman waited until her daughter was out of the room before turning to her husband. "What happened?"

The man only shrugged and sighed. "I let Grace look at the toy cart," he began. "She saw a stuffed rabbit she liked… and I couldn't afford it."

"Oh Jefferson," she hugged her husband.

"I'm so ashamed, Ally." he continued. "I can't even afford her toys."

She pulled away to look up at him. "Grace has plenty of toys and stuffed animals. I'm sure she understands." She cupped his cheek in her hand. "There's no need to feel ashamed."

It was quiet until Jefferson spoke. "Regina came to the house yesterday."

"What? When?"

"Yesterday, when you were visiting with Red. Grace and I were on our way home when I noticed her carriage outside." Alice was about to say something before he stopped her. "I made sure Grace was hidden in the woods so she wouldn't hear us talking."

"What did she want?"

"To offer me a job," he nodded towards a trunk nearby their bedroom.

Alice slowly closed her eyes as she leaned into his chest. "Please, Jefferson, please tell me you did not take this job."

She felt his arms wrap around her waist. "I didn't. I told her I couldn't abandon you and Grace. No matter how much she offered me."

"I know it sounds too good to be true, but I don't trust Regina, not anymore."

"You and me both, Alice."

"Why didn't you tell me? About Regina?" She asked.

"I didn't want you to worry, after all the things she has done in the past, I didn't want you to be scared."

"Oh please, I've faced more ferocious things than that witch." That made Jefferson smile.

"Yes you have," he placed a small kiss on her nose.

They were leaning in for another kiss when they heard Grace enter. Pulling away Alice told him quietly. "We'll finish this talk later. Come on Gracie, lets start dinner."

**~xXx~**

**StoryBrooke**

Jefferson patiently waited for Regina to cross the street. Right when he was finally talking to his wife, she just _steps _in.

"Well, well," she began. "Look who decided to leave his cave."

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Regina?"

"What do you think you're doing talking to my assistant?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"I think I was talking to _my wife._" He shot back, a bit quiet so people passing by did not hear. "Since when is that a bad thing?"

"Oh Jefferson," she chuckled darkly. "How many times do I have to remind you. Back home in that little shack you called home, she _was _your little innocent, mushroom picking wife. But here, in StoryBrooke, she is Vivian. My assistant, my friend and _not _your wife. And if I were you, I would crawl back into that big mansion I was nice enough to give you and give up."

Jefferson stepped forward the mayor, almost towering over her, glaring. "And what if I don't?"

"You love her, don't you?" she asked innocently. "And you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her would you? I mean think about it, she has a nice job, a nice home, and people who care for her. You wouldn't want me to change all that would you?"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Jefferson stepped back, looking away. "She use to be your best friend, Regina. How could you do this to her? Taking her away from her family?"

"Oh please, she was better off before she met you." She scoffed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be heading to work. If I get there in time, my coffee should still be warm." And with that, Jefferson watched as she turned and walked away.

**~xXx~**

**A/N: So there's chapter one! I hope you liked it! So all I need now are some reviews letting me know how you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so happy this story is getting positive reviews! I do have a plan for this story and I'll try to update as much as I can. I know it's hard to find good Jefferson stories, so I'll try to give it some justice. **

**Diclaimer: **I do NOT own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters.

**~xXx~**

**StoryBrooke**

Throughout the entire work day, Vivian found her mind not focusing on work, but instead on the man from this morning, Jefferson. He was very mysterious and handsome, but she had never heard of him before. The mayor herself knew everyone in town and being the mayor's assistant, she had the chance to meet everyone as well.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Liddell." Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

She looked up and smiled. "Afternoon to you too, Sheriff."

"I believe I have a three O' clock with Madam Mayor."

"Uh, yeah." She turned to look into Regina's office. "Let me see if she's ready."

Sheriff Graham smiled and nodded as the petite blonde stood from her desk to enter the mayor's office. Regina was currently sitting at her own desk, going through the papers that Vivian had given her the day before. Without even looking up, Regina already knew it was Vivian entering.

"Ah, Vivian perfect timing. I just finished looking these over and they're perfect and ready for filing." She told the blonde.

Vivian smiled taking the papers from Regina. "Glad to hear, but Sheriff Graham is here to see you."

Regina smiled. "Great send him in. Oh and Viv, if you could, Henry needs to be at his appointment with Dr. Hopper."

Vivian nodded. "Of course."

"And once you do that, you can have the rest of the day off."

Vivian was taken back by that last part. "Really? I mean thank you." She smiled as she came face to face with the sheriff once again. "Mayor Mills will see you now."

"Thank you, Ms. Liddell." he thanked her, entering Regina's office.

**~xXx~**

It was now 3:45 and Vivian had been waiting outside the elementary school for the little boy for over twenty minutes now. Now she was beginning to get worried. So she grabbed her purse and hopped out of her car.

_'Maybe he's staying for after school tutoring?' _she thought.

She continued to thank of different reasons why he never showed up as she entered the school. She already knew the right classroom from before. Just when she found the right room, she was shocked to see Henry's teacher, Miss Blanchard, locking up the classroom. Miss Blanchard was short with a dark pixie cut hair style. She was also a kind hearted woman and always treated people with the upmost kindness, she was the perfect teacher.

"Oh, Miss Liddell, what can I do for you?" the young teacher asked.

"Hi, Miss Blanchard, you haven't seen Henry have you?" Vivian asked. "I was outside waiting for him, but he never showed up."

"Oh, no he didn't show up for class today. I just assumed he wasn't feeling well."

Vivian felt her heart drop. "What? No, no Mayor Mills said she walked him to school this morning!"

"Relax Vivian," the teacher could see panic in the assistant's eyes. "Maybe he decided to skip once? I'm sure he's at home."

Vivian nodded. "Maybe. I'll check with Archie and then back at his house." She then took off running down the hall as fast as she could in her heels, not bothering to stop as Miss Blanchard tried to call after her. "God, Regina is going to kill me!"

**~xXx~**

Another hour passed and Vivian had already visited Archie who claimed that Henry never showed, causing her to practically have a full blown panic attack. Archie then had to walk her through deep breathing exercises. After that, she finally managed to get back in her car, scared to death knowing it was time to call Regina. She held the phone up to her ear after dialing Regina's number and waited for the mayor to answer.

_"Hello?" _Regina's voice came from the phone.

"Regina, we have a problem," she said slowly. "Henry wasn't at school."

_"What do you mean? I walked him to school this morning, Vivian." _Regina sounded annoyed.

"Well, I went to the school and his teacher said he never showed up." she began. "So I checked with Dr. Hopper and he wasn't there either."

_"HE'S MISSING!?" _Vivian had to move the phone away from her ear.

"Like I said, I checked everywhere. I don't know where else to check." She was about ready to cry. "I'm so sorry, Madam Mayor."

_"Oh quite crying, Vivian! Just get in your car and meet me at my house."_

"Yes, Ma'am." With that, she hung up and put the car in gear_, _making her way toward the mayor's home.

Once she was there, she was met by Regina and Sheriff Graham and of course, Henry was not there. She was repeatedly apologizing to her boss, hoping Regina wouldn't fire her. Vivian and Graham were calling all the shops in town, asking if they'd seen the boy, while Regina paced nervously back and forth. After calling the diner and getting a 'no', Vivian ran out of places to call.

"I just don't understand where he could be," Regina said.

"Is there a place he likes to go to be by himself?" Graham asked.

"He's ten, Graham." Regina glared at the Sheriff. "And Vivian call another place."

"I ran out of places to call, Regina." Vivian said.

Before Regina could yell at her assistant, Graham spoke up. "I hear something." He stood up from the couch and headed towards the front door, both women following him. Once Graham opened the door, the three adults were immediately relieved to see the ten year old boy standing outside with a blonde headed woman.

"Henry!" Regina exclaimed, running out to embrace her son. "Are you okay?" SHe pulled away and held him out at arms length. "Where have you been?"

"I found my _real _mom." Henry sneered, running past Regina and into the house, past Graham and Vivian.

All three adults turned and looked at the blonde headed woman.

"Your Henry's birth mother?" Regina asked, shocked.

The woman stood there awkwardly. "Hi,"

"I'll just go and check on the lad," Graham spoke up and turned to enter the house. "Make sure he's alright."

Regina tried to keep her calm. "How would you like to have some of the best apple cider you've ever had?"

"Got anything stronger?" the woman chuckled.

"How did he find me?" Emma asked as Vivian poured there apple cider bourbon into two glasses.

"No idea," Regina answered. "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. The records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

"You were told right." Emma said.

Vivian handed the two women their drinks.

"And the father?" regina pushed.

"There was one."

"Do I need to be worried about him?" she asked, motioning for Vivian to take a seat.

"Nope, he doesn't even know." Emma told her.

"Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?"

Emma took a sip of her drink. "Absolutely not."

Vivian felt uncomfortable, this was not her business. SHe was about to ask if she could leave now that Henry was back at home safe and sound. Then Graham interrupted, coming down the stairs, causing the women to stand.

"Madam Mayor, You can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine." he announced.

"Thank you, Sheriff." Regina said. "Vivian, dear, you may leave too."

Vivian smiled and followed Graham towards the door. Graham waited until she was outside to walk her to her car.

"Busy day, huh?" he said to her.

"Yeah," Vivian said. "I don't think I can take another panic attack. Dr. Hopper had to make me do one of those breathing exercises."

Graham chuckled. "You should think about a job that doesn't put that much stress on you. I feel as if regina depends on you a little too much."

"I don't mind, it keeps me alert and ready for anything that gets thrown at me." she smiled.

"Well if you ever need a career change," he began. "you can always join me at the station, I could use an assistant as well. There's a lot of paper work and filing and-"

"I'm fine working for Regina, Graham. Really." she chuckled. They had already arrived at her car and she was ready to just hop in and head home.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Viv," he started. "We've known each other for a while and I really enjoy your company. How would you like to have dinner together tomorrow night?"

Vivian was taken back a bit. "Oh, wow. Um, I'd love to but, aren't you and Regina…"

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

"I'm Regina's assistant, Graham, I happen to know a lot of things I'm not suppose to know." she told him. "And I don't think that would be wise. I mean, you've seen Regina mad. I don't think it's worth risking my job."

"I understand." he nodded. "But if you ever change your mind, just stop by the station."

"Thank you, Graham, for understanding." Vivian said.

He reached over her to open her door. Thanking him, she slid right in. "Drive safe, Vivian, it looks like it might rain tonight."

Vivian nodded as he closed her car door.

**~xXx~**

**Enchanted Forrest**

"Stay by my side, baby." Alice told four year old Grace. The two went to the market to look for some new dresses while Jefferson took on a job. Alice thought it would be good for them to spend some time together.

"Yes, mama." the little girl was holding onto her mother's skirt.

Alice was busy looking at two dresses that could fit Grace, without noticing when her daughter let go to wander off towards the toy cart.

"I'll take these two." she told the woman working at the dress table. Alice gave her the money and thanked her. "Grace, look at these." she turned to show her daughter the two dresses, only to find her gone. "Grace?"

She looked around for her daughter. "Grace?!" She turned to face the lady who she was talking to earlier. "Have you seen my daughter?"

The lady shook her head, causing Alice to panic. She turned away from the table to look for Grace. She searched around the area the two were in and still no sign of her daughter. She asked people who passed by if they'd seen the four year old, but sadly had not. Alice could feel a lump in her throat, she was trying her best to stay calm and not cry.

"Mama!" Alice turned around to find Grace standing by the a toy cart. "Mama here!"

Alice sighed, walking over to her daughter and bringing her into a hug. "Grace, I thought I told you to stay by me."

"I'm sorry, mama." Grace said, hugging her mother. "Are you mad, mama?"

"No, baby." Alice picked her up. "I'm not mad. You just scared me, but its okay." Alice gave her kiss on her head. "Not going to lose you again."

**~xXx~**

**StoryBrooke**

Vivian was glad to be home. Once she arrived, she kicked off her heels and headed for the kitchen and into the cabinet where she pulled out a bottle of bourbon. Vivian never had the time to drink, but it was the weekend and after the day she had, it was about time. She grabbed a glass and headed to her bedroom.

**~xXx~**

**A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter wasn't that long but the next chapter should be and I know Jefferson wasn't in this chapter but he should be in the next one! I'm so happy you guys like this story, just let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! Just so much has been going on in my life and there's a long excuse in the bottom authors note so please read that. So now lets get into the flash backs, since this is only season one, the flash backs will mainly be random. But i promise it will all come together!**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Once Upon a Time or any characters.

**~xXx~**

**StoryBrooke**

It was already 8:30 in the morning and Vivian would normally be up, lounging in her pink sweatpants and a white tee, drinking some tea. But this time, she was still in bed, her body was spread out on the bed, one arm lazily hanging off the bed, her bottle of bourbon empty and on the floor. The young blonde spent the whole night drinking and thinking about the earlier events. Henry bringing home his birth mother, Graham asking her out, and there was that mysterious stranger Jefferson…

Her soft snores continued until her phone went off, catching her off guard and causing her roll off the bed with a THUMP. Vivian groaned before getting onto her feet and heading to the kitchen where her cell phone was located on the counter.

"This is Vivian," she answered, rubbing her eyes.

_"Vivian!" _Regina's voice was alert. _"Henry's missing again!"_

"Again?" was all she could say.

_"Yes, now I need you to get dressed and pick me up so we can head down to the station."_

Vivian looked down at her current outfit, yesterday's outfit. "Yes, ma'am."

After she hung up the phone, she immediately headed towards her closet to change into another business attire outfit.

**~xXx~**

After picking up Regina, the two women were heading towards the Sheriff Station and the young blonde had nothing else to do the whole ride there besides listen to the mayor talk.

"I cannot believe he did this again!" Regina said. "Perhaps that so-called "mother" of his put him up to it."

"I highly doubt that, Madam Mayor." Vivian spoke up. "Miss Swan is a nice woman and she seems to have a lot of respect for you, for raising him."

Vivian didn't even need to look at her boss to know that she was being glared at.

"Oh please, Miss Swan is nothing but trouble, I can feel it."

Vivian decided not to even speak up again, fearing the glare from her boss. But before Regina could even continue her rant, they had already arrived at the station. Both women exited the car and headed inside and straight to the holding cells and Graham's office.

"Graham, Henry's ran away again, we have to…" Regina began but froze when she noticed Miss Swan leaning again one of the cells. "What is _she _doing here? Do you know where he is?"

Emma sighed. "Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him off at your house, and I have a pretty good alibi." She gestured towards the cell.

"Yeah, well he wasn't in his room this morning." Regina said.

"Did you try his friends?"

"He doesn't' really have any," Vivian spoke up from behind Graham and Regina.

Regina nodded. "He's kind of a loner."

Emma's brows knitted together. "Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be e-mailing them."

"And you know this how?"

"Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea. How about you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him?"

"Worth a shot?" Vivian said.

"VIVIAN." Regina held up a hand, telling her to be quiet. "Fine, but once you find him, you leave."

**~xXx~**

Together, Emma, Vivian, Regina and Graham headed back towards the Mayor's house and into Henry's room to check his computer like Emma had suggested. After checking his email, they were surprised to find it empty.

"Smart kid, cleared his inbox." Emma sighed, pulling a small item from her pocket. "I'm smart too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use."

Graham nodded, approving her method. "I'm a bit old fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing."

"Your on salary," Emma told him. "I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get." Emma continued to type on the computer. "Huh. There's a receipt for a website, ."

That had Regina's attention so she walked over to the computer to stand next to Graham.

"It's expensive," Emma continued. "He has a credit card?"

Regina scoffed. "He's ten."

"Well it looks like he used one," Vivian said as she observed the website from behind Emma.

Emma nodded. "Let's pull up a transaction record." she clicked on the record, which should the credit card user name. "Mary Margaret Blanchard. Who is Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

"That's Henry's teacher." Vivian answered.

"I guess that means we better get to the school." Graham said standing up.

Emma looked at the others. "Is the school even open? It's saturday."

"The school's having a science fair today," Regina said, already stepping out of the room. "Henry was suppose to present today."

**~xXx~**

The four adults then drove to the elementary school, in search for Miss Blanchard. Lucky for them, they arrived just in time for break. As the children were leaving the classroom and their projects behind to be graded, the four adults were entering the classroom where they found the sweet, young, teacher sitting a pear on her desk. When she turned around, she was shocked to see Regina and Vivian there.

"Miss Mills, Vivian, what are doing here?" Miss Blanchard asked.

"Where's my son?" Regina got right to the point.

"Henry? I assumed he was with you. Wasn't he at home?"

"Do you think Vivian and I would be here if he was?" she snapped. "Did you give him your credit card so he could find her?" Regina gestured towards Emma.

Miss Blanchard seemed lost. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Emma took a step forward. "I'm his.. his…"

"The woman who gave him up for adoption."

The teacher then dropped her purse from her shoulders and checked her wallet for her card.

"You don't know anything about this, do you, Miss Blanchard?" Vivian asked.

The short woman shook her head. "No, unfortunately not." she showed them her wallet, which was missing her card. "Clever boy. I should have never given him that book."

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina asked.

"Just some old stories I gave him." The teacher replied. "As you know, Henry is a special boy. So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware… lonely. He needed it."

"What he needs is a little dose of reality. This is a waste of time." Regina said, turning around and knocking a stack of books over. She then glared at Emma. "Have a nice trip back to Boston." That left Emma, Vivian, and Mary Margaret alone. Vivian slowly looked at Mary Margaret.

"I'm so sorry, Mary-Margaret. Regina just-" she began.

"VIVIAN!" Regina roared from the hallway, causing the blonde to jump.

Mary Margaret nodded. "It's okay, Vivian, you should go with her."

Vivian nodded and stepped out of the room to follow after the Mayor. She felt bad for Mary Margaret, sometimes Regina was too harsh on her.

**~xXx~**

A whole hour had past as Regina and Vivian resided back at the mayor's home. The blonde was currently sitting on the couch with a cup of tea and listening to her boss pace back and forth, complaining about the woman who claimed to be Henry's birthmother. Emma had called them 30 minutes early, telling them that she knew where Henry would be. So they patiently waited for the two.

"What is taking them so long?" Regina questioned irritably, looking at her watch.

Vivian slowly sat her teacup on it's saucer back on the coffee table. "Regina, I'm sure they'll be here any minute. Henry just seems so upset, I'm sure Miss Swan is giving him some time to calm down."

"Oh please, she couldn't _calm the boy down_, she doesn't even know him!"

Before the assistant could say anything else, her attention was caught by the noise of a car door slamming. Both women walked towards the door, Vivian stood behind Regina while she opened the door. Henry and Emma were just walking up the entrance to the house. Before Regina could say anything to her son, he ran passed her and Vivian and up the stairs.

Regina turned to face Emma. "Thank you." Emma nodded, then looked at Vivian. Regina followed her gaze. "Thank you for the help today, Vivian. You can go now."

Vivian nodded, grabbing her purse and walking passed the two women. "Thank you, Madam Mayor. Miss Swan, it was nice meeting you."

"Same too you," Emma responded.

**~xXx~**

It was now four thirty and Vivian decided to stop by the diner to visit with her friend Ruby. Ruby was the granddaughter of Ms. Lucas and also worked in the diner. The two would often grab lunch together or go out for drinks, they were truly the best of friends.

"I can't believe she made you work today, on a _saturday!" _Ruby exclaimed. "I mean you're always with her five days a week doing all this stupid paperwork and what not."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "I do more than paperwork, Ruby."

"I'm sorry, you're right. You also get her coffee and kiss her behind."

This made the blonde scoff. "A jobs a job. It pays my bills. And besides, it was an emergency, her son ran off again."

"What happened exactly?"

Vivian shifted a bit in her seat and looked to make sure no one was listening. "I really shouldn't be telling you this but eventually it'll get out, I'm sure. Henry ran out of town to find his birth mother. He ended up finding her and bringing her here. _Then _he doesn't show up for his science fair today, turns out he just ran away again, but this time stayed in town. Miss Swan, his birth mother, found him again and brought him right back."

Ruby starred at her blonde friend. "That's insane! What's she like? Henry's birth mother?"

"Her name's Emma and she seems really nice, but Regina _hates _her. It sounded like they were having an argument while I got in my car."

"Huh, you've had a hell of a day. Want to go for drinks?" Ruby checked the time on her phone. "The Rabbit Hole should be starting Happy hour soon."

Vivian sighed. "I'm not sure, Ruby. Maybe next time."

"Come one, Viv. You need to go out and find a nice guy friend to take home. Seriously, go get yourself laid!"

"Ruby!" she giggled. "I think I'll be fine. Besides, I already turned down one date."

"Really? With who?"

She hesitated before answering. "…Sherif Graham."

Ruby's jaw dropped. "No way!" Vivian nodded. "Why did you turn him down?"

Vivian didn't want to tell her about the Mayor and Sherif. "I just don't think it would work out."

"You can't turn down _every guy _that asks you out, hon. You deserve a sweet man in your life."

"There is this one guy, I mean, he didn't _ask _me out but I met him yesterday and I just can't stop thinking about him. His name was Jefferson. Ever met him?"

Ruby shook her head, her red highlights showing. "Nope, but you know," she began. "He might be at the rabbit hole tonight, I mean you never know."

Vivan smiled. "You know, maybe I should go. I mean, maybe he will be there."

"That's the Vivian I know!" the dark haired woman smiled. "Now lets go and find you a cute dress for tonight."

**~xXx~**

**A/N: I do apologize for not updating for some time now. I've recently moved, taken on a new job and all in all just trying to get comfortable in my new home. I'm hoping to update again soon and I appreciate all you readers reviewing and supporting this story. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
